


Your Truth Has Set Me Free

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, rangshi is nonexistent here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: A moment had passed from their shared affection and Kyoshi finally deposited her leman onto the floor, arms never leaving his dorsum as she pecked a final kiss upon the top of his head. Yun extended a hand to the back of her neck and gently pressed their foreheads together, the pair distraitly closing their eyes while they beamed with scintillating smiles.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Yun (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Your Truth Has Set Me Free

Yun frowned when he espied the scar tenanting her neck like a betrothal necklace. “See this?” he broached, hooking a finger beneath the collar of her armored robe before it snapped back onto her skin. “This is what I’m talking about. Look at what you’ve suffered for the sake of duty.” 

Kyoshi side-eyed him. “They forced you to hide in this shell. They turned you from a gentle girl into a walking terror.” Yun nethered his upper body so the ensnared woman could meet his supercilious gaze. “Avatarhood is a curse. Look how it’s made you treat me, your oldest, _truest_ friend.”

Her expression remained deadpan for a moment until the corners of her mouth slowly crept upwards into a diverted grin, chuckles starting to emit from those same lips before full-blown giggles filled the room with their levity.

Yun’s stupefaction was soon replaced by the furrow of his brows in an affronted grimace, the jocularity emanated from Kyoshi only beckoning his face towards hers. “What’s so funny?” The latter’s chortling suddenly halted as if it was eager to placate the indignance from his comment. 

“Yun… I never considered you as just a _friend_.” Soon enough, his puzzled countenance returned and before he could say anything or induce a movement, Kyoshi arched her head backwards -as much as she could with the calibrated stone encasing the back of it- and pressed her lips against Yun’s.

The action seemed to have completely riveted the earthbender in place, widened eyes emphasizing his consternation even after Kyoshi decided to release her mouth from his. All of a sudden, Yun took a couple steps back and crouched into a basic fighting stance before sliding his legs back together and unraveling his arms down to his sides, palms-faced down. The adjoined gravel restraining Kyoshi then plummeted the floorboards beneath her with a splash, her regained sense of mobility evoking her to recline against the pavement in lassitude.

Once the Avatar had stood up to her full height Yun abruptly dashed towards her and leaped, wrapping his arms around Kyoshi’s neck as he roughly planted his mouth against the side of her jaw, missing her lips.

Kyoshi instinctively enveloped the small of his back with her forearms, lifting the earthbender off from the ground by a few feet. She reconnected their lips and tried to refrain from pulling away to laugh when Yun tittered between the gesture in mirth and exultation.

A moment had passed from their shared affection and Kyoshi finally deposited her leman onto the floor, arms never leaving his dorsum as she pecked a final kiss upon the top of his head. Yun extended a hand to the back of her neck and gently pressed their foreheads together, the pair distraitly closing their eyes while they beamed with scintillating smiles.

“You don’t understand how long I wanted to do that,” Yun disclosed, his fingers intertwined behind the Avatar’s nape. She simply held him tighter as the fleece of his bangs tickled the underside of her jaw. “Well now you won’t have to want it anymore.”

A whip of water suddenly unfurled itself from above with an audible ‘crack’, eliciting the two of them to jerk away from each other in confoundment. A second incursion lashed out at Yun with its fluid state, forcing him to stagger further from Kyoshi.

“Wong!” a familiar voice shouted. “Get her out of here!”


End file.
